Join Me
by CapAleran2
Summary: Melina and Gryder play games... [melinaXgryder (melder is what I'm calling it) drabble, from Fighting Redfox, an ask from kmmcm on my tumblr page]


Curled up in her large, comfy recliner, Melina frowned as she stared at the laptop screen sitting in her lap. She couldn't believe what had happened. All her hard work in the last few hours. Gone. All the time it took her to build her kingdom's walls and military in the online fantasy game was wasted. It was destroyed.

Her characters' House's colors in the upper left where the stats displayed changed from her orange and gold to a grey and red, signaling that her world have been conquered. "Wh-what? Seriously?"

An incoming dialogue in the form of a scroll came up under the statistics panel. Someone send her a message. Furious -and also curious- she clicked on it.

A piece of parchment appeared in the center of the screen, reading the default message.

 _Your kingdom has fallen. The conquering Monarch has offered you an ultimatum. You may: Flee - leave your land in his possession (1), Stay - decide to fight or surrender to his rule (2)._

A written message from the other player was under that.

 _Hey baby, sorry but I need to expand my land. I couldn't make more without resources if I didn't. The game left me no choice. Please don't fight me._

Her brows furrowed and she looked up across from her. Her boyfriend hid behind his desktop on the other side of the room. He peeked his head from over the monitor, giving her a smirk. He saw her eyes lower and heard the sound of fingers fluttering over the keyboard.

His message board beeped.

 _Find your own resources! I worked hard on that! I will fight you!_

He read it and looked up at her. Her red eyes rolled as she scowled. He typed out his response.

 _Ok, then I request thee to join myself in an epic alliance. I don't want to fight you on this._

A rough snort came from her then.

 _Why would I join you? You killed me._

 _One, you love me, and I didn't kill you. And two, two militaries are better than one and we can share resources. Plus I've got a big ass army marching on me to my right, and I lost a lot of guys fighting you._

Melina burst out laughing after reading the message. She glanced up at him. Gryder couldn't help but smile at the pleasant sound. Her laugh was something he had grown to love in the past year. She was definitely headstrong. And stubborn. She liked to defy him, as well as deny him certain activities he rather enjoyed. But he loved it all. Everything about her.

"Serves you right. I don't think I want to help you." She said smugly. Crossing her arms over her chest, she looked squarely at him.

Gryder filled his lungs with air. His blue eyes took in the sight of her. Her hair was up and messy, her loose fitting shirt -his shirt actually- hung off her shoulder. The blanket and laptop hid the rest of her, but he already seen everything there was to see.

He squinted, and glanced down at his screen before looking at her. "Are you sure? Because I'm being attacked right now."

"Ha ha."

"Melina, please?" Gryder asked, he started typing instructions for his military. "I spent my entire coin on upgrading my soldiers, but I don't have many left after you."

There was a glint her Melina's eyes. She puckered her lips and hummed, glancing to her left as she pretended to think. "Hmm. I don't know what I should do… help the poor boy or let him suffer."

Gryder growled as his soldiers began to slowly die. He pleaded. "Please. Baby."

She sighed. He looked good flustered. She gazed at him as he tried to defend himself as best as he could. Her eyes traveled to his posture in the swivel chair. His tight t-shirt hugged his torso. The grey gym shorts fell a little lower than his waist line. It appealed to her.

Setting her computer on the table next to her, she leaned over the recliner arm and relented. She pushed her pride down and typed the command to form the alliance. After it was sent, the relationship status of the two countries turned green from red, signifying a joining. Her civilians started to mingle with Gryder's, and her soldiers began to move towards the right side of the screen to join the fight.

"Ah-ha, thank you. Now I can kick some ass!" Gryder exclaimed happily, hunching over his desk. He watched the battle ensue. His eyes were glued to the figures with swords.

Melina stood up and made her way over to him. She ran a hand from his side to his shoulder, then began to rub the tense muscles between his neck and shoulder. He began to lean back into her touch. Watching the fight from behind him, Melina made a sound with her mouth.

"I don't know if we can pull it off. Look at those stats. He's a beast." She commented, her finger pointed to the other player's military HP.

Gryder refused to believe it. "No, they can do it… we can do it." He sat there for a moment while she continued to rub at his skin. A small groan escaped his throat as her fingers dug deeper.

His hand reached back to search for her leg, and slid up between her thighs when he found her. The smooth sensation of her skin made something happen to him, and a warmth erupted from within him. Turning his his chair, Gryder met Melina's gaze.

"Kiss me." He demanded.

She lowered her head to meet his lips with her own. He gently pushed against her with his tongue, which led her to opening her mouth. He quickly spun the chair around so he could face her. A few minutes later, still lip-locked with breaths becoming more desperate, a tone for victory sounded on his monitor.

Melina's eyes flickered to the screen as they kissed. She tried to talk, but his lips wouldn't let her. "Are… you gon… gonna get it…"

He let out a rough breath, allowing his hands to grip her ample bottom. "Yea… just not… from the game."

She squealed with a laugh as he broke off their kiss and abruptly picked her up, wrapping his arms under her bottom to carry her towards the bedroom.


End file.
